


Memories on Ice

by MageOfTheLufaines



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ice, Ice Skating, M/M, Memories, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfTheLufaines/pseuds/MageOfTheLufaines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finland's suggestion to go ice skating brings back a pleasant memory from when they started to date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories on Ice

A rather thick layer of snow had fallen by the time Sweden stepped out of his house with his boyfriend, Finland. They were both wrapped up in multiple layers, trying to stave off the harsh cold air that they somehow still hadn't got entirely used to. Well Sweden hadn't gotten used to it, but he wasn't allowing Finland to go out without some layers on. Nothing was worse than having to deal with a tired Finn who also had a cold because he decided to go out in just some shorts and a t-shirt. 

It was Finland's idea to go out and have some fun. He'd spent the evening digging around in their closet before finding two pairs of worn ice skating boots and declaring that, even if there was a snowstorm the next day, they'd be going ice skating. All Sweden had wanted to do was get his growing pile of paperwork finished and spend the rest of the day with Finland, cuddling by the fire if necessary. However Finland had objected, using that adorable pout of his which meant Sweden couldn't say no. 

And so this is how he found himself being pretty much dragged off to a lake that was solid enough to go ice skating. He'd once again tried to make Finland change his mind and go to a pre-made rink, but Finland had complained and really there was no arguing with him when he had his mind set on something. That was something Sweden had still yet to learn. 

Their boots crunched on the snow, breaking the silence as they made their way down the road. A few other people from the neighbourhood were walking either dogs or allowing their kids to go to the small hill nearby for sledging but other than that is was as peaceful as usual. Sweden knew which lake they were heading too, as they'd been there the year before. It was one that froze over the most, and somehow managed to hold quite a bit of weight to it. Finland loved it for that reason, as he was able to go on and on without fearing he'd fall in, especially during the coldest part of winter. 

While they made their way to this lake, Sweden felt Finland's fingers curl around his hand. A small smile appeared on his lips as he held the other's hand, looking over at him lovingly. Despite all his objections to what Finland had wanted, he was more than glad to be able to spend a day with Finland. Being with the Finn made him unbelievably happy. It was a love that had been around for as long as Sweden could remember, yet Finland had only recently returned his feelings. Sweden had been willing to wait for as long as possible until he heard Finland's confession of love, after all what difference was another hundred or so years to an immortal being? 

It wasn't long before they reached the lake, nestled in between a small forest of pine trees. A gentle wind blew from the east, scattering the snow on the ground slightly. Finland neared the lake's bank and placed their bag with the skate boots in on the snow, taking off his coat to sit on. Sweden stood nearby, wondering how he could be oblivious to the harsh temperature. Even with his coat, Sweden still felt the chill in his bones. 

“Come on Ber, we haven't got all day!” Finland encouraged as he took off one shoe and replaced it with a boot. Sweden sighed before sitting down, copying his lover. 

When they were done, they helped one another to get onto the ice. Sweden wobbled a bit, not used to it after having not gone for an entire year, but soon managed to find his balance. Together the two lovers played around, acting like children for the most part. It was rare that nations got to relax, so they tried to make their holidays as memorable as possible. So Finland came up with all sorts of random games that they could do together, until one of them tired out. 

An hour passed before Sweden decided to rest up on the bank. Finland was still eager to continue, coming up with what he referred to as 'an intricate dance routine on ice'. Sweden sat down on his coat, still feeling the bitter chill of the snow beneath, his eyes focused on Finland fumbling around on the ice. While Finland was good at ice skating, he wasn't a professional so the pirouette he'd been trying to do really wasn't going well. It looked more like a flail than a spin, however Sweden knew not to comment on it. 

Sweden smiled softly, his eyes closing as he remembered their first time here. This lake was special to them both, as it was here that Finland confessed how he felt and where they shared their first of endless kisses. It had been a day much like this one, and Finland had appeared at his house randomly. He'd said he wanted to have some fun with his closest friend, which made Sweden feel all giddy, holding a bag with the same pair of boots he was wearing at that moment. The two friends went off to the lake, and did pretty much the same thing they were doing then. However Finland had managed to lose his footing, and ended up falling down. Just before he fell though, he grabbed onto Sweden's sleeve, bringing the Swede down with him. 

Luckily for the Finn, Sweden stopped him before he hit his head on the ice. This meant that Sweden was pretty much on top of Finland, their eyes locked as deep blushes covered their cheeks. Before Sweden realised, their lips were pressed together in such a gentle manner it was almost not felt, yet it was enough for Sweden to forget everything but Finland. The kiss had, unfortunately, only lasted a few seconds before Finland pulled away. His cheeks were unbelievably red, and he seemed to squirm with embarrassment. It was through a rush of thoughts from Finland that he managed to somehow confess his feelings to Sweden. 

That was a year ago, and their love hadn't wavered a bit. 

Of course it hadn't always been so easy. Sweden spent a lot of the beginning of their relationship blaming himself for Finland's past battles, as well as doubting how much Finland loved him. After Finland spent so much time being scared, it was like a dream that he'd ever love him. Finland had soon stopped these thoughts though, and now they were living together as happy as could be. 

“What're you thinking of?” the sound of Finland's voice broke his train of thought and he opened his eyes to see his lover sitting next to him. 

“'bout you,” Sweden replied, watching colour spread across Finland's cheeks. He looked adorable with his blush. 

“When are you not thinking about me?” Finland asked, smiling gently as he felt Sweden draw him closer. 

“Never.” 

That only made Finland's blush worse and he ended up burying his face into Sweden's coat, simply too embarrassed to look at him. Sweden chuckled at his reaction, rubbing his back gently while Finland nuzzled against him. 

Sweden was a romantic type of guy, and Finland still had to get used to this despite his outward appearances. There was one time when he'd decided to make a candlelit dinner with a compilation of love songs from a CD he'd purchased a few months ago playing quietly. Finland had been so embarrassed by it all, but he was also incredibly happy. Sweden had tried his best to make Finland feel comfortable and it had worked. 

“Do you remember what happened last year?” Finland asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. 

“How could I forget?” Sweden answered, the scene playing out in his head for the second time that day. 

“My bum hurt for days,” Finland complained before kissing his cheek. “But hey, at least I managed to confess!”

“After almost gettin' concussion,” Sweden added, a look of humour in his eyes.

“Well my big, handsome Swedish boyfriend helped me!” he teased, winking at Sweden as his cheeks went a deep red. Finland giggled in that way that Sweden found irresistible as he nuzzled him again. It took a while for Sweden to be able to speak up. 

“W' should create another memory here,” he suggested, looking over to Finland. 

“Like s-”

“Don't you dare finish that.” Sweden interjected, knowing exactly what Finland would reply with. He'd gotten bolder in his actions and words the longer they dated, so was okay with suggesting dirty ideas like that. 

Finland just pouted and waited for Sweden to say his idea. 

“Let's dance together on th' ice... 'r try,” he said as he stood up, reaching out a hand to help Finland stand up as well. 

The Finn agreed to his idea rather eagerly and together they went to the lake again. For the next two hours, they managed to somehow find a way to dance on the lake, and it was just them and the forest surrounding them. For Sweden it was magical, and he'd remember it for the rest of their lives. As they came to a stop, the sun had set and it was starting to grow dark. Sweden took this time to kiss Finland sweetly on his lips, holding him in his arms as he did so. 

When they broke away, Finland looked so beautiful that Sweden believed he was some sort of angel and that this was all a dream. But Finland was no angel and this wasn't a dream. Sweden really did have a lover as amazing as Finland. 

“I love you Finland,” Sweden muttered, and the reply he got back was enough to make his life wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prompt fill for the Surströmmiakki Fest 2014 (http://surstrommiakki.dreamwidth.org/). My prompts were memories and an optional one of ice. 
> 
> I hope I managed to get the prompt filled out well enough, it was a bit difficult at times.


End file.
